Beardface
Beardface is an evolved chimpanzee who leads a tribe of apes in Ocala, Florida, which is now overrun by evolved apes. Biography In 2016, the Simian Flu spread beyond San Francisco, reaching the other states in America and beyond. The chimpanzee that would later become Beardface was infected by the virus and gain intelligence. Over the next decade, he founded and formed his own colony. One day in Ocala, 2026, Beardface and his tribe stumble upon a human truck with two captured chimps and two humans. They slaughtered the humans and free the chimps, but Beardface noticed the reward paper one of the humans were holding, figuring out that humans have been capturing apes and shipping them to Atlanta, Georgia. He then signaled to his clan their next heading. In two months, Beardface and his tribe reached Valdosta, Georgia. They made their way through the wild vegetation and stumbled upon a farm with human survivors. He lead a charge and they slaughtered all the humans there, with Beardface killing the leader viciously by thrusting his spear into the human's chest. Within two weeks, Beardface and his tribe camped at Interstate 57 of Macon, roasting an animal carcasses they caught. As he sat on top of a run-down jeep, Beardface stares at the reward poster, tracing his finger over the words "Atlanta". In a matter of days, Beardface and his tribe came across a sign that stated Atlanta is ten miles away. Recognizing the word, Beardface tosses the reward poster aside and marches forward with his tribe. Beardface and his tribe eventually reach the Yerkes National Primate Research Center, where all the apes are being held and launches an attack on the facility. When a scientist named Dr. Peter Burke takes an ape and runs for his life, Beardface and his tribe freed an ape locked in a cage before going after Burke. Beardface catches Burke in a barricaded closet, smashing the door with all his might down until he broke through. He approaches Burke, who pleades for mercy, but Beardface ignores his pleas and viciously beats the human to death with his bare hands. When the young ape with Dr. Burke become shocked and confused, Beardface turns to him and embraces him, telling him it's time to leave, bringing the new member of his tribe through the door. Personality Not much is revealed about Beardface except that he is devoted to his fellow apes and seemingly despises humans. His devotion to his kind is best shown when he leads an attack freeing two captive apes and is willing to travel across long distances to help captive apes he never even met, showing complete sympathy for them. While his ruthlessness and hatred of humanity is shown by him leading unprovoked attacks on human settlements and viciously beating them to death despite them begging him not to. In a way, his personality seems to be a combination of both Caesar and Koba, an ape leader with complete regard for apes and pure hatred for humans. Notes *Beardface is exclusive to the continuity of the War for the Planet of the Apes comic books published by BOOM! Studios. Gallery WPOTA I3 Beardface's tribe.png|Beardface leading his tribe to Atlanta. Appearances *War for the Planet of the Apes #1 *War for the Planet of the Apes #2 *War for the Planet of the Apes #3 *War for the Planet of the Apes #4 Category:Comic Characters Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chimpanzees Category:Chimpanzees (comics) Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Animals Category:Antiheroes Category:Ape Kings Category:Alphas Category:BOOM! Studios Characters Category:Talking Apes (CE)